Super Durability
Super Durability is a supernatural ability possessed by vampires, werewolves, hybrids, angels, demons, and pagan gods. It allows the user to have the power to take far more damage than any non-supernatural creature and to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. Super durability varies from user to user with some users, usually the oldest, are able to take far more damage than younger users. Capabilities The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Creatures with this Ability God God has displayed immesurable levels of durabillity that easily is equal to, if not superior to, that of Oracle. He was not fazed by Sidney's Angel killing Bullets nor was he affected when Rayne slashed his legs with her blades and Barry's super charged Lightning, combined with Kara Danvers heat vision and Rayne's Blood storm, barely injured him. He did flinch when Nigel used an artifical enhancer to create bullets able to harm even Seraphs but was only briefly stopped and it appears to cause him no harm. In addition,Oracle was unable to harm him to any lasting degree either,altough he was staggered by Oracle's attacks. Oracle Being the very first and most powerful angel ever created in general, Oracle, however, is the most durable angel, displaying unmeasurable level of durability that is nearly infailble and can take significiantly greater damage and trauma than any creature created with little to no injury. His durabilllity rarely shows any weakness and any mystical weaponry would not even annoy him, even powerfully demonic or even angelic. He is able to survive being slashed by Death's Scythe and his own blade and has been physically extremely powerfully attacked and suffered no damage and even very powerful mystical blasts cannot harm, him except if they are from the Primordial Beings, Archangels, and Seraphims Seraphim As the most powerful angels, Seraphs are nearly infailably durable, with the only ones able to truly harm them being one another or the Primordial Beings. Archangel blades are only able to harm them greatly, but not kill them, and normal Angel Blades are almost completely useless and physical attacks from humans and lesser angels would not even faze them. Even Archangels cannot do much harm with their strength. The Seraphim are also immortal and invulnerable to most mystical weapons and attacks and can take far greater damage and trauma than any angel, vampire, demon, pagan, werewolves, and all other creatures, except the Primordial Beings. Michael As the most powerful of the seven Archangels, Michael is extremely durable, more so than the other Archangels. He could withstand and shrug off blows from Lucifer and Oracle's halved power and is unfazed by Gabriel's attacks and the Team's superhuman power houses punches. Archangels As the second most powerful angels and being nearly truly immortal and indestructible, Archangels are exceptionally durable and can take massive amount of damage and trauma without being hurt. They are able to withstand blows from even the Seraphims and even Oracle, with only bruises being the only thing on them and can withstand being powerfully punched through many solid objects and mystically blasted by extremely powerful beings and still continue fighting with little damage and can recover at immensely fast rate. Angel blades are only able to annoy them and human attacks and machinery firearms are completely useless against archangels. Only Archangel blade are able to truly fatally harm them and only the Seraphim and the Primordial Beings can physically hurt them. Vampires Vampires can take a great amount of damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart. They have shown to take powerful blows from other supernatural creatures and even being tackled through walls. Dracula Dracula however, being the Original Vampire, can take a great amount of damage and far more trauma than any alpha elder vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, all kinds of shpeshifters, and humans, without much discomfort or injury. Dracula can heal faster than even alpha elder vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them, even the acnient White Oak stake will not affect the Original Vampire, making him completely immortal, virtually indestructible, and practically invulnerable. Dracula's durability has been shown to withstand being thrown through a table, struck with an iron bar, and being struck repeatedly by other powerful supernatural creatures; surviving all of this without sustaining permanent damage in anyway. Dracula is truly immortal and can only be stopped through desiccating and the Blade of the Van Helsings. This being is able to survive over 10,000 years without anything to sustain him and is invulnerable to all physical and mental attacks, though magic is the only thing that can stop them completely. He can be stopped only through desiccating, powerful magic, angel blades, and the Blade of the Van Helsings, but it is almost impossible do it. Werewolves Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. Alpha Elder Vampires Alpha Elder vampires can take far more trauma than other normal vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. No Alpha Elder vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. Ordinary weapons can hurt an alpha elder vampire. Even a bomb powerful enough to blow up a junk yard full of disposed cars would not be able to kill them, but it can slow them down. Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids can bear a lot of trauma and hardly ever get tired or fatigued, one was able to take powerful strikes from even an Alpha Elder and show no signs of severe damage. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by Vampires Category:Powers possessed by Werewolves